


Boxed in

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, but wes grows on ya ;3, jus a little tho, maxwell and wes are not buddies in the first part, maybe smut, soft, tbh this is a fic out of spite, wes is a good boy, wilson almost dies whoops, wilson and max are a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Wilson finds a straggler and decoded to bring him homeMaxwell says not to bring home strays...





	Boxed in

" No " 

Wilson groaned 

" oh c'mon! Hes adorable! Look at this sweet face! " wilson said as he shook the tall man's arm amd reached up to squish his cheeks. The man silently giggled ans pursed his cherry red lips at the elder. Maxwell sighed and rolled his eyes 

" look we dont have enough supplies- " 

The tall mime man cut him off by placing a large bag of his own things on the ground infront of them. Maxwell stood there woth his jaw a bit slack, shaking his head

" We dont need any help sir " 

The man gave him a knowing look and cocked a thin eyebrow at him. Maxwell turned his head with an embarassed flush, wilsons eyes ping ponging between them widely. Huh. It was obvious maxwell knew him, he knew everybody they have encountered and some wilson hadnt even known. He guessed that Maxwell knee this man rather Well from the coxky arttitude the taller was giving off. Wilson chuckled.

" its always nice to have another set of hands around " He said with a sweet smile. The mime grinned and nodded at the scientist and turned to look at Maxwell with a soft look. Max looked over at him and sighed 

" A couple nights. I can only deal with one of you people at a time and id rather stick with Wilson... " 

Wson felt his cheeks heat up at that and was about to say something until maxwell grumbled and shuffled away. Wilson hummed and turned to his new discovery " well then, my friend looks like you'll be spending the night! " he said and tugged him along to the camp fire

That night was...more awkward than usual...

Maxwell kept glaring at wes while wilson and the sakd mime where having a nice conversation in French, wilson had briefly practiced it in princeton, and maxwells constant staring was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And he wasnt even the target! He smiled to wes gently and cleared his throat

" Well um, I think we should go to bed, right max? " he said and looked over at him his gaze still fixed on the book " Maaax? " he said and leaned in a bit. Like a statue coming to life Maxwell shot his gaze over to wilson and huffed, standing and closing his book with a loud thud

" ill see you in the morning then... " He said and walked off to his tent, his chin tilted up. Wilson huffed and turned to wes 

" I'm sorry about him. He can be moody sometimes. But, really he's...changed... " He said softly, his blush returing to his cheeks. Wes smiled at that and reached in to cup his cheek gently. Wilson's blush spread to his ears as his mixmatched eyes looked up at wes, a goofy smile gracing his lips. 

" Goodnight " wes said in french and went to his pack to get out his straw roll, wilson standing and wiping off his pants as he went to his and maxwell's shared tent. 

Wilson cuddled up next to the grumpy older man and ran his fingers over his arm " Whats the matter? " He saod softly against the nale of his neck 

" Nothing. Can you make sure the tent is planned up to that mime wont get in here...? " He groaned. Wilson huffed and sat up 

" What grudge do you hold against mimes? " He said and crossed his arms. Maxwell sat up as well with almost an offended face like if he asked why he hated spiders or spiked tentacles so much. 

" Its-Its not just all mimes! Its that one! " he whisper yelled so he didnt hear " Wilson, that man is a selfish, chaotic jerk who only does everything for himself... " 

Wilson scoffed " and who does that used to sound like? " he sakd woth a hand on his hip. Maxwell felt his ears heat up " And I gave you anitger chance. All I ask is that youre nice to our geust for just a few days. Then he'll be gone. No problem~ " he said and gently cupped maxwells sharp cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Maxwell sighed and closed his eyes 

" A...alright... " he said softly and rested his forehead on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Wilson chu kled and rubbed his back 

" Alright, alright you big softie~ " Wilson said and helped him lay down, cuddled up against him.

That morning wilson would wake up to find Maxwell gone. Along with wes. Oh no...


End file.
